A New Beginning Part II
by tvdfanpam
Summary: A sequel to A New Beginning. Two years later. HEA, no cheating. Fun and fluffy story. On Hold for now.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 1

Something you Wanted

 **A/N: I was rereading A New Beginning and realized it was two years almost to the day since I finished it. This is a continuation of that story. I hope you enjoy it!**

Ana woke up with a start and glanced over at her sleeping husband and eased herself out of bed. She tiptoed into the bathroom quietly, not wanting to alert her husband she was up already. She slept lightly wanting to wake up early knowing the best time to take a pregnancy test was with the first urine sample of the day. Ana locked the door so she wouldn't be interrupted and pulled a pregnancy test out of the back of the bathroom cabinet. Even though they had been married over two years, Ana still wasn't comfortable with Christian walking in on her while she was in the bathroom.

Pregnant! Oh MY God! Ana dropped the stick on the floor, her hands were shaking so badly. She washed her hands then turned to look at her stomach to see if she was showing yet. She wasn't of course because she was just a week late with her period. While in the bathroom she washed her face, brushed her teeth and put her hair in a ponytail then tucked the wrapped in a tissue pregnancy test into the waist band of her panties and quietly walked out of the bathroom.

Christian was turned on his side still sleeping so Ana grabbed her phone off the bedside table and walked out of the bedroom closing the door softly behind her. She walked down the hall to the bedroom they 'unofficially' picked out as the nursery and went inside. She walked around the room trying to imagine the furniture placement and the paint color. Looking down at the time on her phone, she walked out and went to the hall closet and rummaged around in it until she found a small gift bag and tissue paper.

She put the bag and tissue paper on the counter of the kitchen island and jumped when Gail spoke to her from the doorway. "Good morning Mrs. Grey. You're up early today." She spied the bag on the counter. "Is it someone's birthday?"

"No, just a gift for Mr. Grey. I'll cook breakfast this morning Gail." Ana's cheeks turned red.

"Okay Mrs. Grey. Should I start on the laundry then?" Gail was unsure what to do, she usually always made breakfast during the workweek.

"You can start the laundry in a few hours Gail. Enjoy a late start today."

Gail smiled and patted Ana's cheek as she left the kitchen and went back into her and Jason Taylor's living quarters. She went to the refrigerator and started pulling ingredients out to make breakfast for the two of them. Jason came out of the bedroom buttoning the cuffs on his shirt when he heard Gail in the kitchen. "What's going on Baby? Why aren't you in the big kitchen?"

"Mrs. Grey is cooking breakfast for Mr. Grey today." She smiled at her husband. "She has a gift for him and it isn't his birthday." Jason stared at his wife, not understanding. Gail laughed at his face. "Maybe there will be an announcement later." She said raising her eyebrows. "I am hoping her gift comes in about 8 months."

Christian woke up when Ana came back into the bedroom carrying a tray loaded down with breakfast. It smelled heavenly! He jumped out of bed and went to use the restroom and quickly brushed his teeth while Ana set up breakfast on the coffee table in front of the sofa in the seating area of their bedroom. She sat the gift bag beside Christian's plate. "Good morning Baby." He kissed his wife. "What's all this? I didn't forget our anniversary, did I?" His mind raced, no it wasn't their anniversary.

"Oh, that is something you said you wanted." She scooted it towards Christian. "Open it up." She smiled as Christian picked up the bag and shook it then pulled the tissue paper out and threw it down on the table. He peered inside and gingerly pulled out a Ziploc baggie with a white stick in it.

"What is this?" He said, not realizing what he was holding in his hand. He turned it around so he could read the words. "We're having a baby?" Ana nodded her head, tears in her eyes. "We're having a baby!" He jumped up and grabbed his wife and spun her around the room. "We're having a baby." He kissed her with tears running down his face.

"I made us a celebration breakfast. Waffles and bacon, for you, I don't think I should eat any bacon, maple syrup and fruit salad. Orange juice for me instead of coffee. Caffeine is not good for babies." They sat down side by side and had breakfast and talked for over an hour. Christian's phone kept buzzing on his bedside table but he didn't notice it. He was high on life! A new baby! He thought his wife had a glow about her but wasn't sure why. Now he knew!

"You have a glow about you Ana. I noticed it a few days ago. Pregnancy becomes you." He kissed his wife and picked her up and took her to bed. "We're not done celebrating." He peeled her night shirt off and kissed her belly. "Hello in there. I'm your daddy. I'm so happy you are in there. I can't wait to meet you." Ana ran her fingers through his hair as he talked to their child. He kissed his way back up her chest and kissed his wife on the lips. They made love and planned the nursery and talked about names. Theodore for a boy after his grandfather and Phoebe for a girl after Ana's grandmother.

"Your phone keeps buzzing Christian. I am surprised Taylor hasn't knocked on our door to see if everything is okay." Ana said sitting up and reaching for her night shirt. She threw it over her head and walked back over to the sofa and sat down. She drank some more orange juice and ate some more fruit salad. "I am hungry again."

"Let's shower then go out. We can have lunch to celebrate. I don't want my baby to be hungry." He picked up his phone and texted Taylor then picked up his wife and took her into the bathroom. They made love again in the shower and then cleaned off. Christian got ready quickly so he left the bedroom while Ana finished getting ready. "I'll be in my office Baby."

"Okay, I'll be a while. I have to dry my hair and put on a little makeup." Ana called from the bathroom. He said that was fine and left the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He walked into the nursery and took a quick look around before going downstairs. Taylor was waiting for him in the security office and walked out when he saw Christian walk down the stairs. "Good morning Taylor. It's a great day!" He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and walked into his office. "Join me for a few minutes Taylor." He followed Christian into the office and Christian barely sat down at his desk when he blurted out: "We're having a baby!"

Jason Taylor shook his hand. "Congratulations sir. That is great news." He sat down in front of Christian's desk and waited for his boss to speak.

"I won't be going into the office today or tomorrow. Call Andrea and have her move all my appointments to later in the month. Mrs. Grey and I will be going to lunch and to my parents' home so you can have the rest of the day off."

"Very good sir. I will call Andrea. My phone will be on in case you need me at any point today." He stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. He made a beeline for his apartment where his wife was waiting. "Baby, you were right! They are having a baby!"

Ana put on a short teal dress with bell sleeves and her black over the knee boots. She put on her diamond earrings and a bracelet and grabbed her new Chanel cross body purse and left the room. She ran down the stairs and went to find her husband. "Are you ready for lunch?" He said when he saw Ana standing in the doorway of his office. Christian stood up and walked over to his wife and leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Her stomach growled in response. "Yes! I feel like eating a chicken salad sandwich on a croissant."

"Okay. I want brunch. Let's go to the Georgian at the Fairmont Olympic. They have anything you would want." He put his arm around his wife and hugged her close. "I am so happy baby. This is a great day."

They left their home in Christian's Audi Spyder and drove into Seattle holding hands when he wasn't shifting and had the Sirius XM Radio playing in the background. Traffic was not too bad and they pulled into the Hotel's driveway and parked. The valet came running over to open the door for Ana. "Good afternoon, sir and ma'am." Christian nodded to him as he got out. "Here is your ticket sir. Have a great day."

Christian and Ana walked hand in hand into the hotel lobby and down the hallway to the restaurant. They were seated right away with a view of the atrium. "I already know what I want." Ana closed her menu, looking around the restaurant. It wasn't too busy for a Thursday at noon. They gave their orders and drank their sparkling water and talked about the pregnancy.

"I want to go with you to your first appointment. Have you called Dr. Greene yet Ana?" She shook her head no. "Let's call after lunch then." He took her hand in his. "I want to make sure everything is okay."

"Of course you can come with me. I hope you can go to all my appointments. I hope we can get in next week. Dr. Greene is a popular OB/GYN. There is probably a month wait."

"Not for you baby. I'll call her office myself as soon as we leave here. She will get you in on Monday, if not sooner, mark my words." She would of course because Christian would offer her any amount of money to ensure Ana had an appointment then. He mentally made a list of all the things he needed to do now that their baby was on the way. He needed to update his will, research Pediatricians, and hire a private nurse and a nutritionist for Ana and a decorator for the nursery and possibly a nanny. "Would you like to go shopping after lunch Ana? We need to look at cribs and car seats. I want to see what is available; we might have to have a car seat custom made. I should call the president of Audi and see if they do that."

Ana let him ramble on. She was shocked that he wanted to look at baby stuff already. "Don't you think it is a little soon to be buying things for the baby? We don't even know what we are having yet. Who knows, we might even have twins. My Grandma on my dad's side was a twin you know."

Christian stared wide-eyed back at Ana. "No, I didn't know that. That would be awesome! I hope we have twins. How soon will we know if you are carrying twins?" He prayed a little prayer that they were having twins!

"I think they can usually tell right away." Christian grabbed his phone and called Dr. Greene's number.

"This is Christian Grey for Dr. Greene. It's an emergency. I need to talk to her immediately. Yes. I'll hold." He smiled at his wife. "Hello Dr. Greene. It's Christian Grey. My wife is pregnant and we need to see you right away. She took a pregnancy test this morning." He paused, listening to the doctor. "How does a lake house sound?" He smiled at his wife. "Yes, we can be there shortly. Thank you Dr. Greene." He hung up the phone and signaled the waiter for the check. "Let's go find out if we are having twins baby."

 **Drop me a review to let me know what you think of this new story. I thought it was about time to do a sequel! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning Part II

Chapter 2

Good News/Bad News

Christian and Ana went in the backdoor of Grace and Carrick's home and into the kitchen. His parents were seated at the kitchen island having a Happy Hour drink and snacks. "Hi Christian, hi Ana." Grace jumped up and hugged them one at a time. "Good to see you two. Do you want to do dinner with us? We were just trying to decide where to go for dinner, I didn't feel like cooking and it is Gretchen's day off."

"Sure, that sounds great." Christian said excitedly. "We have news! Try to guess first!" Ana laughed at Carrick's stunned expression. Grace clapped her hands.

"You are having a baby!" She was grinning at the pair hoping that was their news. Christian pulled the ultrasound picture out of his pocket and handed it to his mom. She gasped and showed it to Carrick. "Twins! Oh my gosh! That is so exciting! When are you due Ana? I can't wait to be a grandmother! Can I be their obstetrician? I am so happy for you two!" Grace hugged Christian and Ana again and grabbed her phone.

"Who are you calling mom?" Christian asked, he didn't want anybody out of the family to know yet.

"Your brother and sister. We have something special to celebrate. We need to have a family dinner."

"I already called them." Christian smiled at his mom. "They should be here soon." The back door opened, and Elliott and Mia came in. "Hey guys! Good news! Ana and I are having twins!" Mia grabbed Christian in a fierce hug then grabbed Ana. Elliott picked up Ana and twirled her around.

"Awesome! I can't wait! When will they be here? I hope you have two boys! I can't wait to be the fun uncle!"

"You will be their only uncle." Christian said drily. Mia was crying. "What's the matter Mia?" He put his arm around his sister and wiped her tears.

"I am so happy for you two! And, I just broke up with my boyfriend." She sobbed. "Sorry, emotional overload." Ana walked over to her and hugged her sister in law and rubbed her back.

"Since you have extra time on your hands now Mia, maybe you would like to help us decorate the nurseries." Ana said hoping that the fun task would distract her.

"Oh, that sounds great! Yes, I will help. I can call Monique Lhuillier's office and see if she will take you on as a client, especially if you have a girl. She makes the sweetest girls' rooms you have ever seen." Okay now Mia was distracted with a project, she would be fine. At least the tears stopped.

"Hey, let's go out to dinner to celebrate. We need to try that new Italian place downtown." Carrick wanted dinner and wanted his little girl to stop being miserable and he wanted to have dinner with his whole family. He missed his boys since they moved out and had jobs and now Christian had a family on the way. He might not say much but he noticed things, he knew his wife missed having all their kids at home.

"Can I drive your new car Mom?" Elliott asked. "We should all be able to fit in that giant SUV." Carrick had bought Grace a new Cadillac Escalade for her last birthday. They didn't use it very much since Grace preferred her smaller Mercedes to drive to work.

They all piled into Grace's new car and left the house. The restaurant wasn't too far from their home so they made it there in under 20 minutes. They parked and went in the restaurant not realizing the scene they were causing by being all together. The paps didn't get the opportunity to photograph the whole Grey family very often, they weren't out together in public very much.

They were seated in the back of a semi private room and placed their orders. They were munching on the Italian nachos while waiting for their food. "Were you two surprised to find out you were having twins? Do twins run in your family Ana?" Elliott asked. "I think that is so cool!" He was still stoked about being an uncle.

"Twins run in my family on my dad's side." Ana said then took a sip of her sparkling water. "My grandma was a twin."

"Christian have you ever thought about having your DNA tested to see if you have any siblings out in the world? Who knows, you might be a twin." Mia said rather loudly. Grace shushed her.

"Now is not the time to discuss that Mia, I didn't even know you were dating anyone. What is the name of your ex boyfriend?" Christian asked her, wanting to take the spotlight off the DNA testing. He had it done five years ago and knew he where his biological father lived and that he had a half sister. Maybe someday he would contact them, he wasn't ready to cross that bridge yet.

"It doesn't matter. He broke up with me because he was tired of people taking our pictures when we would go out in public together. I'm over it already. Sorry for the drama earlier, I just got my period so I was a little EMO." She shrugged and Elliott stared in astonishment. She smiled a tiny smile. "It's really okay. Now, let's talk baby names."

"Theodore for a boy and Phoebe for a girl. No idea what to name them if they are two girls or two boys. I just have a feeling it is one of each." Ana smiled wistfully. "I had a dream about them last night, before I even knew there were two in there." Ana patted her still flat tummy. "We were playing with them outside and they were running around the yard. They were laughing and having a great time blowing bubbles."

Grace wiped her eyes and Carrick handed her a handkerchief. "I can't hardly wait. When do you go back to the doctor? Can I go with you?"

"Yes you can go. Maybe we can have another ultrasound so you can see the babies." Ana said happily. The waiter came with their food and served them and left to get more drinks for everyone. Christian's phone buzzed with a text message from Taylor.

"Taylor and Sawyer are outside the restaurant. Apparently, word got out we were here as a family having dinner. The paps are waiting for us to come out. The manager won't let them in the restaurant though."

"Damn it!" Ana said softly, "I couldn't get in touch with my mom. Her phone went to voicemail. I wanted to tell her myself not on voicemail. Now she will see it on E!News or on the internet." Ana wiped a tear from her eye and Christian passed her his handkerchief.

"Hey, baby. Maybe we can invite her here to visit once she calls back." Christian rubbed her back and took her hand. He would have Andrea track her down and persuade her to come visit her daughter. Last time he had to pay for their flights, hotel rooms and buy Carla a complete wardrobe before she would spend a week with Ana. No telling what she would ask for this time.

"My dad is driving in tonight to spend a few days with us. He was super excited to be a grandpa. He said he might move closer so he could spend more time with his grandsons." Ana rolled her eyes at the mention of grandsons. He said he was sure there were two boys in there. Ana's phone buzzed and she say that it was Carla's number. "It's my mom, finally calling back," she mumbled the last part. "Hey mom!" Ana said excitedly. "Oh hello Curt. How are you? Where's mom? Did she get my message?" She handed the phone to Christian. "Curt wants to talk to you."

"Christian Grey." He said formally. He didn't like Ana's stepdad very much. He listened to Curt tell him the grave news that he would now have to tell his wife. "Thank you for telling me Curt. I will let Ana know. Text me the details, we will fly down there." He took Ana's hand again. "Baby, the reason Carla didn't answer you was because she was going to surgery. She found a lump in her breast and they were going to remove it today. She was asking for you before the surgery. Curt wanted us to fly down to Georgia if you were up for it." Christian was furious with Carla. Ana hadn't heard from her in almost a year and now she wants Ana there with her when she thought she might die. This was supposed to be a happy time.

Carrick surprised Christian by offering to go with them. Ana called Ray and he said he would like to go too so they went home to pack and went to the private airport to leave for Georgia.

"Hey Ana. I am so happy to be a grandpa, did I tell you that already?" Ray hugged his daughter close to him. "You are going to be a wonderful mother." He said things that only a dad can say to make a daughter feel better. Christian sat there helpless as Ana cried in her dad's arms. "Your mother was always a drama queen. I am sure she will be fine. Don't worry about it, you need to concentrate on those two babies coming. I looked online and ordered two fishing poles and tackle boxes already." He said sheepishly. "I need a bigger fishing boat too. When I move closer, I think I will get one." He was good at distracting Ana and finally had her laughing.

"We're here Ana." Christian kissed Ana lightly on the lips waking her. "Are you sure you are up to this?" He asked again. "We can turn around and go back home." Ana shook her head.

"No, I'm not sure but I will go anyway. We won't stay long. Just long enough to see that she is going to be okay and tell her about the babies. Two days tops." She promised.

They exited the plane and got into the waiting car that Taylor had ordered. They drove to the hospital and went immediately to Carla's room. A nurse was exiting when they got to her door. "How is she?" Ana asked. "I am her daughter Ana. Is she awake? Can we go in?"

"Your mom is out of surgery, you can go in." That is all she would say. Christian opened the door and waited for Ana to go in ahead of him. Grace, Carrick and Ray followed him into the room. Curt was sitting beside Carla's bed.

"Hello Curt. Hello Carla." Ana said walking over to the side of the bed. Carla turned to Ana. She looked like she had dropped 60 pounds at least. Ana didn't hardly recognize her and gasped before she could stop herself. Carla looked terrible.

It was obvious that Carla was not well. Christian wasn't sure why they put her through surgery when she looked like a strong wind could knock her over.

"They couldn't do the surgery. The cancer had spread, it's all over her body. The doctor suggested we call hospice and they will send her home tomorrow."

"What about a second opinion, surely there is something that can be done for her." Grace said from the foot of the bed.

"Waited too long to go to the doctor after she found the lump." Curt explained. "We were always on the road and Carla didn't want to go to a doctor out of town."

Ana sobbed into Christian's chest. He held her close as she cried. This was terrible timing! He had to get her out of the room. "We are going to the waiting room. Ana needs to rest. We found out today she is having twins. You're going to be a grandma Carla."

A/N: I made a pinterest page for this page: pcwbooks/a-new-beginning-part-II. Check it out. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am so happy for the positive comments regarding this sequel.


End file.
